Iranball
Islamic Republic of Iranball |founded = 2025|government = Islamic Republic|friends = Timorball Kingdom of Laosball Libyaball Greater Syriaball Algeriaball Maulinigerball (sometimes) Abyssiniaball Cataloniaball Pakistanball (mostly) United Russian Federationball|language = * Persian ** Farsi ** Dari|capital = Tehranball|enemies = ESAball Tsardom of Serbiaball Former Royal Family New Arabiaball SSAball WSNAball Greco-Italiaball Israelcube Saxonyball|image = Persoa.png|nativename = : ایرانبال|type = Iranic|religion = Islam * Shia}} The Islamic Republic of Iranball is a country in the Middle East. The nation managed to return in a very similar fashion to it’s predecessor, a shia islamic anti-imperialist republic. Economy The economy of Iran is a mixed and transition economy with a large public sector. It is the world's fourteenth largest by purchasing power parity (PPP). Some 60% of the economy is centrally planned. It is dominated by oil and gas production, although over 40 industries are directly involved in the Tehran Stock Exchange, one of the best performing exchanges in the world over the past decade. With 10% of the world's proven oil reserves and 15% of its gas reserves, Iran is considered an "energy superpower." Price controls and subsidies, particularly on food and energy, burden the economy. Contraband, administrative controls, widespread corruption, and other restrictive factors undermine private sector-led growth. Most of the country's exports are oil and gas, accounting for a majority of government revenue. Oil exports contribute to about 80% of Iranian public revenue, oil export revenues enabled Iran to amass well over $135 billion in foreign exchange reserves. Iran ranked first in scientific growth in the world and has one of the fastest rates of development in telecommunication globally. Geography Geographically, Iran is located in West Asia and borders the Caspian Sea, Persian Gulf, and Gulf of Oman. Its mountains have helped to shape both the political and the economic history of the country for several centuries. The mountains enclose several broad basins, on which major agricultural and urban settlements are located. Until the 20th century, when major highways and railroads were constructed through the mountains to connect the population centers, these basins tended to be relatively isolated from one another. Borders With an area of 1,648,000 square kilometres (636,000 sq mi). Iran borders the Caspian Sea to it’s north nearly 650 kilometres (400 mi) of water along the southern shores. Iran's western borders are with Greco-Italia in the north and Iraq in the south, terminating at the Arvand Rud. The Persian Gulf and Gulf of Oman littorals form the entire 1,770 kilometres (1,100 mi) southern border. To the east lie Pashto Republic on the north and Pakistan on the far south. Area: total: 1,648,195 km2 (636,372 sq mi) land: 1,531,595 km2 (591,352 sq mi) water: 116,600 km2 (45,000 sq mi) Land boundaries: total: 2414 kilometres (1588mi) border countries: Pashto Republic 921 kilometres (572 mi), Pakistan 959 kilometres (596 mi), Greco-Italia 534 kilometres (332 mi) Maritime boundaries: Qatar, New Arabia Coastline: 2,815 kilometres (1,749 mi) note: Iran also borders the Caspian Sea, for 740 kilometres (460 mi) Maritime claims: territorial sea: 12 nmi (22.2 km; 13.8 mi) contiguous zone: 24 nmi (44.4 km; 27.6 mi) exclusive economic zone: 168,718 km2 (65,142 sq mi) with bilateral agreements, or median lines in the Persian Gulf continental shelf: natural prolongation Elevation extremes: lowest point: Caspian Sea −28 metres (−92 ft) highest point: Mount Damavand 5,610 metres (18,410 ft) Climate Iran has a variable climate. In the northwest, winters are cold with heavy snowfall and subfreezing temperatures during December and January. Spring and fall are relatively mild, while summers are dry and hot. In the south, winters are mild and the summers are very hot, having average daily temperatures in July exceeding 38 °C (100.4 °F). On the Khuzestan Plain, summer heat is accompanied by high humidity. In general, Iran has an arid climate in which most of the relatively scant annual precipitation falls from October through April. In most of the country, yearly precipitation averages 250 millimetres (9.8 in) or less. The major exceptions are the higher mountain valleys of the Zagros and the Caspian coastal plain, where precipitation averages at least 500 millimetres (19.7 in) annually. In the western part of the Caspian, rainfall exceeds 1,000 millimetres (39.4 in) annually and is distributed relatively evenly throughout the year. This contrasts with some basins of the Central Plateau that receive ten centimeters or less of precipitation. Foreign Relations WIP Military WIP Category:Middle East Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Islam Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Anti-Imperialist